A Thousand Years
by zoenichole
Summary: Klaroline scenesS3-4X09 Its Caroline Forbes' thousandth birthday and absolutely nothing can go wrong.Its been a thousand years since she has heard from the Originals and now they're back and Klaus has every intention of winning Caroline's affections even though he's had them all along.She's going to make him work for her. She's not one of the most powerful for nothing, after all
1. Chapter 1

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid**_

_**To fall**_

I have a headache, my neck hurts, I'm sweaty and gross and this birthday sucks. _Why am I going to die on my birthday?_ I close my eyes, pushing back tears as I hear the door open.

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy seemed quite distressed; he said Caroline had a terrible accident."

"You made him do this to her," Is Matt's angry retort to the calm, low voice that I can't quite put a face and name to. "He would have never done something like this."

Who is at the door?

"I am here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her, now please ask the Sheriff to invite me inside."

"I know how this game works," Now my mom is talking to whoever is at the door? "You want something in return."

"Just your support."

It's quiet for a long moment and then mom says "Come in." My mother's voice is furious and low, but my vampire hearing picks it up. I close my eyes tightly again and whimper at the pain of Tyler's venom coursing through my veins. The sound of footsteps moving towards my door gives me enough strength to open my eyes and look at my visitor.

So help me, if it's Tyler— even though I know it can't be Tyler—but it's not. It's Klaus. I cradle my head against one hand as I lie heavily on my pillows.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask and I hate how fragile and vulnerable I sound.

"On your birthday; do you really think that low of me?" He asks back in his deep, British accented voice.

"Yes," I reply without hesitation.

He takes a deep breath and a few steps closer so he's standing above me. He reaches for the blanket that is covering my gruesome werewolf bite. I gasp as the material rubs against the open wound. I close my eyes so I don't see the disgust written all over his face.

"Ah, that looks bad. My apologies, you are what's known as collateral damage; it's nothing personal."

As he talks I open my eyes again to look at him. He seems to think for a moment, with a nod of his head he reaches forward and fingers Tyler's bracelet that is still on my wrist.

"I love birthdays," He says as he lets the charm fall off his finger.

I scoff and he notices. "Yeah," I say and my voice sounds gravelly. "Aren't you like… a billion, or something?"

He almost smiles. "You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. "

He pauses and I look down, away from his captivating blue eyes. "You're free," He whispers.

"No… I'm dying," I snap back, but it has no bite, no passion in it. I just sound like a weak girl. I look in his eyes again as I voice the fact that I am, indeed, dying.

He moves so he's sitting on the bed in front of me, and it dips from his weight. "And I could let you," His voice is so low now, even with my advanced hearing it's hard to catch his words—but I do. "Die. If that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once… or twice over the centuries, truth be told." His eyes hold a type of self-loathing, a type of _sadness_ I have never, not once, seen in my life. He leans in again, so we are eye to eye. "But I'll let you in on a little secret—there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities, and art, and music…" He touches the bracelet again, and I see almost a… jealous look in his eyes? It's gone as quickly as it came, and I focus on his speech again, because, truthfully, he has me entranced.

"Genuine beauty. And, you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask." His eyes are focused so intently on me, even if I wanted to look away, I could not. And I know he's no doubt doing this for brownie points with my mother, but I feel as if he was saying that truthfully to me.

I search his eyes with my own blue ones quickly and blink back tears a couple of times before I whisper brokenly, "I don't want to die."

He stretches his right arm out in front of him, pulls the sleeve back to the crook of his shoulder and looks at me. His wrist stays in front of him as he uses his left hand to cradle the back of my head and lean me onto his lap. I gasp at the pain it brings and I can't seem to focus on anything but him. He brings his wrist closer to my mouth, and I look up at him. He's closer than he's ever been before; his breath fans across my face, his eyes are so close to my own.

"There you go," He's so quiet. "Have at it."

I bite into his wrist and the sweet taste of blood fills my mouth. Whereas human blood is sweet, his is something entirely different, something entirely more addicting.

"Happy birthday, Caroline," He whispers as I vamp out.

AN:

Okay, so the first few chapters are going to be Klaroline scenes from Season 3 up until now, in Season 4. Afterwards, the plot is mine. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_But watching you stand alone_**

**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

I snuggle into my pillows a bit before stretching my arms out in front of me. I sit up with a groan and go to massage the kink in my neck.

Oh my gosh, Tyler's bite!

I open my eyes at that thought but I don't feel anything—nor do I feel anymore dead than I already am.

Oh my gosh, I forgot Klaus came over last night and gave me his blood to heal me!

_Genuine beauty…_

I shake that thought away and look on my nightstand to see the time, not only do I see the time, but I also see a long, black velvet box with a white bow. I pick it up and see a tiny note under the bow with 'from Klaus' on top. I untie the bow and then flip open the lid of the box and see the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen in my life.

Whereas Tyler's bracelet is fake diamonds, and puny charms, Klaus's is _real_. It seems as if little diamond infinity signs are repeated, with three diamonds in the middles of each. I run my finger over it and wonder why he left it for me. Does this mean Klaus isn't a complete and evil bastard, like we've all thought him to be?

_No. Klaus is evil, Caroline._

I put the box back on the table and leave my room, in search of a blood bag and a much needed shower.

* * *

**_One step closer_**

I walk downstairs after getting showered and dressed, on my way to the kitchen when my phone beeps. I have one new message—and guess who it's from.

_"Caroline, its Tyler. I know I should have called sooner; I just kind of… freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Caroline. I'm out doing what he said, I'm gonna fix myself and come home to you. I love you."_

I delete the message and heave a big sigh; before I even have a moment to think about the message; three short knocks on the door win my attention. I turn around cautiously and peer through the window as I walk towards it. No one is out there, and yet, I open the door anyway. On the doorstep is a rather large box, with a rather large white bow on top.

I bring it upstairs and throw it on my bed, then open the envelope that was under the bow. Caroline Forbes is printed in neat calligraphy on top. I sigh as I read that it's from the Mikaelson's—Klaus's family. I wrinkle my nose and turn it on its back, wondering if there's anything else to the letter when something catches my eye.

_Save me a dance, fondly, Klaus._

I scoff and throw the letter back on the bed with a "Seriously?"

I open the box and inside is the most beautiful blue gown, with diamond embroidery around the bust. I have to admit, Klaus has style.

_No. Caroline, you cannot wear his dress._

And so, for the rest of the day, I am left with going through my Miss Mystic Falls dresses, but nothing seems to feel _right_ for the Mikaelson's ball. All day my eyes dart over to the box on my bed, and, two hours before the ball, I decide to throw caution to the wind and just wear it.

* * *

**_Time stands still_**

**_Beauty in all she is_**

**_I will be brave_**

**_I will not let anything_**

**_Take away_**

**_What's standing in front of me_**

**_Every breath,_**

As I walk into the Mikaelson manor, I look around at the already-full lavish home. It's obviously been built for royalty. My eyes scan the room and I find Klaus. He's talking with some slutty brunette who's laughing way too loudly. He turns his head and meets my eyes. I start walking, and he meets me half way.

He looks entirely too good in his tuxedo and white bow tie. "Good evening," And gosh, his _voice_!

"I need a drink," I say, rushing past him before I say my thoughts. What is wrong with me?

A little while later, Rebekah, in her gorgeous, skin-tight green gown, Kol in his tux, Finn in his, Esther walking down the stairs the Mikaelson's have gathered on, and Klaus taking a sip of wine, Elijah speaks.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know… whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner… please join us, in the ballroom."

Everyone claps and I look over at Damon and Stefan, who seem deep in conversation and glancing at Esther every few seconds. Elena seems to start to follow Esther, who's gone back upstairs, but Damon stops her. He walks her to the dance floor and I smile. Across the room, however, Stefan looks heartbroken.

Klaus catches me before I walk outside and holds his hand out to me. "I'm redeeming my dance now, sweetheart,"

"Only one," I say as I put my gloved hand in his.

On the dance floor, one of his arms is behind my back and the other in front of me. Even though I should feel trapped, I—dare I say it—I feel safe. I can feel him looking at me so I bring my eyes from my feet to his, then quickly away. He twirls me, and then we are chest-to-chest.

"I'm glad you came," He finally says as I look over at Rebekah and Matt.

"Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." I say sarcastically, still glaring at the laughing Rebekah and Matt.

"I heard about your father," He starts but I cut in.

"Don't," I say, shaking my head so the loose curls fall in my face. "Seriously,"

"Very well," He agrees. "On to more manageable subjects then… like how ravishing you look in that dress." He smirks at me and I feel… embarrassed? Compliments aren't for me, they are for Elena.

"I didn't really have time to shop," Is the only smart reply I have for him.

"The bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?"

I look down at my gloved wrist and look at his bracelet that adorns my wrist. I don't have an answer for that and he knows it.

"You know… you're quite the dancer."

"Well… I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know," He says, looking into my eyes again and I find myself wanting to know what he wants from me.

He twirls me into the arms of Matt and I shake away the weird feeling I got looking into Klaus's eyes.

"What are you doing, why are you here with the she-devil?"

"What was I supposed to say? No? And why the hell are you here with Klaus?"

So much for not thinking of him! "Don't even get me started." I warn him.

After the dance I escape outside, where I find a magnificent chocolate horse with a beautiful white tail. I wrap my shawl tighter around my shoulders and watch the gorgeous creature with a smile. It's not long until I hear footsteps and I know it's him.

He walks up beside me, and instead of looking at the horse, he looks at me.

"Do you like horses?"

I turn and look at him as he walks a few steps ahead of me. "I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here." There. It's said and done, and I'll get my answer.

He looks at me and I look back to the horse. "I fancy you," He says with conviction and no hesitation.

I look at him with wide eyes and he raises his eyebrows. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," I say, and a million thoughts are running through my mind.

"Why?" He asks appalled. "You're beautiful, you… you're, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you." He shrugs, as if a man of the twenty-first century said that every day.

"Well I'm spoken for," I think of Tyler. "By Tyler," I add.

"I thought you two ended things."

"Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire bond with him."

"So you aren't spoken for?" He asks.

I look back at the horse, not knowing how to respond. He licks his lips and looks too.

"You know, uh, horses are the opposite of people—their loyal," He says with a mocking smile, lost in his own thoughts as I watch him watch the horse. "My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was when he killed my favorite horse. He—He severed its neck with a sword—as a warning."

He looks so sad then, that I have to say something. "Did you ever… consider, sitting down with your father and talking it out?"

"I'm afraid my relationship with my father was a little more complex than yours."

I nod slightly. "Maybe so," I agree. "But, I let my father go with no regrets," He turns his head fully to me. "And, to answer your question, yes, I like horses; but I also like people and they actually like me, so, I'll be inside."

I back up and turn after I am finished; away from the horse, away from Klaus.

About an hour later I see Klaus again and he indicates with his head he wants me to follow him. For some odd reason, I do. He takes me upstairs into an elegant room, and the silence is too much for me.

"So… what did you want to show me?" I ask as he walks over to a table littered with paper and pencils.

"One of my passions," He says, glancing up to the wall in front of the table. I look up with him.

On the wall is a large painting, of a landscape, and it's so… beautiful.

"Wow… impressive. I take it the curators at the Louvre are on vervain?"

He gives a dry little scoff, a smile on his face. "Yeah, well, that's their mistake,"

It's my turn to scoff with a smile. "And what about this?" I ask, showing him my wrist. "Where'd you steal this from?" I think I'm… almost, teasing? He looks at my wrist for a moment.

"Well that's a long story, but rest assured, it was worn by a princess… almost as beautiful as you."

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him, and then grimace at the compliment. I sigh as he turns away and look at the drawings on the table. I pick one up to look at it more closely. I look at the rest and realize something.

"Wait a second—did… did you do these?"

"Yeah," He says with a shrug. "Um… Actually, one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage museum… not that anyone would notice." He seems actually shy at this confession.

I look at the drawings again. The lines… the quality… it's beautiful.

"Have you been?" He asks me.

"I've… never really been anywhere," I say, embarrassed.

"I'll take you," He responds and I look at him, shocked. I tsk and he jumps to assure me. "Wherever you want: Rome," I purse my lips at him. "Paris," I give him a smile and receive one in return. "Tokyo," He finally says and I giggle.

"Wow," We laugh together and it feels natural. But, of course, I ruin it. "Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want." His smile freezes, then slowly falls. He goes to say something, but I continue on, Tyler popping into my mind. "Is that why you collect hybrids, a little servant army to… take you places, and bring you things?"

"You're making assumptions."

"Then why do you need Tyler?" I desperately ask. "Stop controlling him, give him his life back."

Our conversation has taken a toll for the worse and his eyes, as well as his voice, darken.

"You know… this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave."

"I get it," I say, nodding, looking into his eyes, unwavering. "Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either… and that's why you compel people, or you sire them, or you try to buy them off," I clip the bracelet off of my wrist and throw it on the ground. "But, that's not how it works. You don't connect with people because you don't even try to understand them."

With that I walk away from him, for the fourth time tonight.

* * *

**_Every hour has come to this_**

**_One step closer_**

I walk up stairs, dialing his number, relieved to be almost rid of this night. I sigh into the phone as I leave a message. "Tyler it's me. Look, I'm grateful for what you're doing, but… I miss you, and I… really wish you were here." I feel as if I should say more, but I don't, so I press end.

I look into my mirror before another black velvet box with a white bow on my bed catches me eye.

"Seriously," I say, tearing off the bow. "Just give up already,"

Inside the box is a yellowed piece of paper, and on it, is a drawing of me… looking at the horse.

_Thank you for your honesty, Klaus._

I take a deep breath and think; maybe he isn't a selfish bastard after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**And all along I believed**_

_**I would find you**_

_**Time has brought**_

_**Your heart to me**_

I walk into The Grill wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black camisole and a black leather jacket, knee-high black patent leather boots on my feet. If my bad-chick look didn't catch his attention, I didn't know what would.

Alaric is on the phone at the pool tables as I unbutton my jacket and I raise my eyebrows at him. I walk towards the bar as I see Kol and Klaus.

"I remember her from last night," Kol says, pointing to me. Thank God for vamp hearing. "She looks like a tasty thing."

I inwardly cringe at his comment, but Klaus saves me. "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." He growls.

I walk past them and he speaks to me. "Caroline,"

"Oh, it's you," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Join us for a drink?" He asks, raising his own. Kol mirrors him, a cocky smirk in place.

"Mm… I'd rather die of thirst. But, thanks," I say, walking out the way I came.

I walked with my back straight, knowing he'd follow.

"Isn't she stunning?" He murmurs to Kol as I pass Alaric again.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you."

"I'll take that as a challenge."

I hear him slam his glass on the bar, then his following footsteps.

"Caroline!" He says after the driver honks at him for walking in front of the car.

I turn around with a roll of my eyes and a flick of my hair. "Are you serious? Take a hint." I turn back again and walk, but he follows again. Good.

"Don't be angry, love," I feel… weird as he calls me that. "We had a little spat, I'm over it already,"

"Aw, well, I'm not."

"Well, how can I quit myself?"

I sigh and face him again. "You and your expensive jewelry and your romantic drawings can leave me alone." Something in his eyes makes me almost take what I just said back.

"Oh, come on, take a chance, Caroline." I laugh and he sits down on the bench. "Talk to me," I look down at him and he gestures around. "Come on, get to know me! I dare you." He smiles a real smile and I give him one back.

"Fine," I give in, sitting next to him. I sigh, turning towards him and the look in his eyes now is full of passion. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you."

I scoff and look down at my hands in my lap. No one has ever really been interested in what I wanted.

"You're hopes, you're… you're dreams, everything you want in life…"

I laugh and look up at the night sky briefly. "Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you,"

"Well, that's why I like you," And there's that damn real smile again.

A little while later the smile falls off his face and he brings a hand to his chest, getting up from the bench. So Damon's plan worked. My own smile falls because strangely, I didn't want this to end.

"What is it?" I ask, standing up myself.

"What did you do?" He asks, low and dangerous.

"Nothing," I respond.

He grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me. "What did you do?" He's angrier now.

"I didn't do anything! Stop it!" I say, looking around for Damon, Stefan, anyone. He looks into my eyes and lets me go.

"Kol," He says, and then he's gone.

* * *

**_I have loved you for a_**

**_Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a_**

**_Thousand more_**

I walk into my bedroom, pillows in my arms. Tyler has his back to me and I smile.

"My mom said you could stay as long as you want," I tell him.

"Did she say… we could share the bed?"

"No…" I drag out. "She said you could sleep on the couch."

"Hm…"

"At least until we figure out what Damon and Stefan find out about Klaus,"

"And if Klaus didn't create their line?" He asks, walking around the bed. "And they try to kill him?"

"Tyler, I just got you back," I kiss him, and for a second, I trick myself into thinking it's someone else, not Tyler. "I'm not losing you again."

I walk away from him to put the pillows and blankets on the couch.

"Klaus drew this for you?" He calls from my bedroom.

"Huh?" I ask, getting nervous.

"That's… pretty creepy."

"Yeah… Klaus is pretty creepy; even when he's trying to be charming." I agree, trying to get away from this topic.

"Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?"

"No!" I say loudly. "As far as I'm concerned, he's incapable of real feelings,"

"I'm serious… what the hell happened while I was gone?"

"Tyler… nothing… ok, nothing happened." I shrug.

"Ok, then why'd you keep this?"

"I don't know," I say because I really don't. For a long moment he looks into my eyes, and then shakes his head at me.

"I think I'm gonna spend somewhere else to spend the night,"

He shoves the drawing into my hand and walks away.

"Tyler," I sigh. "Tyler!"

I look at the drawing as he walks out the house, and then sigh, because life is just so damn confusing.

* * *

**_One step closer_**

I know Tyler isn't enjoying the 20's Decade Dance. I know he doesn't actually _want_ to be here, he's only here because of me. And that… that frustrates me, and this whole day has just been _crap_.

One moment Tyler's looking at me while the song talks about love and the next he's looking over my shoulder.

"What is it?" I ask him, and we stop dancing. I turn slightly in his arms and I see Klaus, in a white suit.

"Where have you been mate?" He asks, walking up to us.

"I just got back in town," Tyler says and I put my gloved hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"That's funny; I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." Tyler shifts uncomfortably and Klaus walks a few steps closer.

"You don't mind if I cut in do you?" His smirk is back in place and it's almost as if he's gloating.

"Yes, actually, we do," I answer for Tyler.

Klaus looks expectantly at Tyler and Tyler turns to me.

"No, it's fine." Tyler looks at Klaus at he turns to leave and his smirk is still there.

"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?" I demand, pissed that he is contributing to my crap day.

"I don't have to prove anything, love, I am the alpha male."

I scrunch my nose in disdain and look away for a moment.

"Come on, one dance; I won't bite." He extends his hand to me and I look at it, and then I look back at Tyler who was a few feet behind me. I put my hand in his and he walks us further into the dance floor. He walks with his back to everyone else, and his eyes never leave mine.

Klaus twirls me, and then brings me closer when he puts his hand on the small of my back. My hand is clasped in his and even though I am still pissed at him I feel _safe_ in his embrace. We are almost as close as we were when he saved me on my birthday.

"You would have loved the nineteen twenties, Caroline," He whispers in my ear. "Girls were reckless, sexy… fun." He smiles. "They literally used to dance until they dropped." He twirls me again and I give a dry laugh.

"I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners,"

"You should be nicer to me, I'm leaving town tomorrow."

I look back into his eyes but see nothing but the truth. He's leaving tomorrow? I should feel relieved that he'd be leaving my friends and me alone, but all I feel is panic that I won't see him.

"I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer." When he turns me I see Tyler and he looks beyond angry. And then, Klaus continues, and again, our eyes are locked and no one else is here in this room, it's just us. "Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer."

For a long moment, I don't know what to say to him, but I recover and look down, breaking the connection between our eyes. He seems to loose part of his temper as he takes a step back from me and looks down. When he brings his head back up his eyes have fire in them.

"You mark my words, small town boy, small town life… it won't be enough for you."

He walks away from me and I watch him as he doesn't even look back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**One step closer**_

"What do you mean your ditching my clean-up committee?" I ask Tyler as I walk into the school.

"Klaus called, he's leaving town and wants me to pack up his house."

"Well, since when does sire bond equal mover slave?" I threw my hand up in exasperation as I walked towards the gym to clean up.

"Since you realize you're not gonna dump me for him."

I sigh and _almost_ growl into the phone at my frustration with Tyler and Klaus. "He's being petty,"

"And he still thinks I'm sired to him. Its fine, I'll keep up the act and it will all be over soon."

I sigh heavily again and stop walking.

"I'm late, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too."

I look at the phone in my hand for a second before a crashing behind me makes me turn. I don't see anything, but out of the corner of my eye in front of me I see something move. I turn fully but no one is there.

"Hello?" I call out, like the dumb sorority girl in horror movies.

Like anyone is going to answer me? I give up and walk into the room to my right, patting my hand with my phone out of nervousness. Balloons are still up but the floor looks rather clean.

"Where's Matt?" I ask Rebekah, who's throwing things in the recycling bin.

"He bailed," She sighs, sounding as sad and I feel. "Got called into work at the last minute,"

"Are you kidding me?" I ask aloud, rhetorically.

She walks to a different spot and throws some more cups into the bin, ignoring me.

"So… it's just us?" I walk further into the room.

"Yes and your late." She finally looks at me, but with an irritating flip of her long, sleek blonde hair. "Clean up committee started at 8 o'clock."

I look down at my phone. Am I really late? "It's like 8:02," I say, confused.

"Exactly, I managed to show up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized." Emphasis on 'I' much?

She walks past me and I put my phone in my back pocket with another sigh. The tension in this tiny room is so thick I could cut in with a knife. Come on Caroline… what to say?

"I'm sorry about your mom. I mean, I know you like, hated her, and everything, but, still… I'm sorry."

I don't expect an answer, but she actually gives me one. "Sorry about your teacher. Seemed like a nice guy." She throws what she had in the recycling bin into the rubbish bin.

The mention of _Alaric_ does make me upset but I push it down with a grimace. "Yeah, he was."

We both look down and the tension starts to build its way back up. Can't I have a civil conversation with the evil blood slut?

"I'm gonna get started on the gym." She walks out quickly and I turn around to start throwing away the streamers and anything else I can find.

Rebekah's footsteps go past a few classrooms but then stop. The gym is in the next hall, why did she stop? I use my vamp hearing and she's talking to someone.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I am," A dark, familiar voice replies.

He slams her into the lockers, making a loud noise, she screams out and I start running. Alaric is _dead_! But then… why is he… alive? He raises a stake, ready to pierce her when I slam him to the lockers with a growl. Rebekah helps me and shoves the stake he was going to use on her, into his stomach. We both step back as she lets go of the stake. We look at each other in slight fear as he starts to pull it out, groaning as it started to leave his skin. By the time he's pulled it out all of the way, we're running out of the building, towards the parking lot.

I get to my car, Rebekah having gone a different was then I did. It pull on the handle but it's locked. I get my keys out and try to unlock it but my hands are shaking so bad I can't get a grip on the right key. A gust of wind makes me look up, and in the reflection from my windows I see Alaric behind me.

I drop me keys to the ground as he grabs me by my head and snaps my neck.

* * *

**_All along I believed_**

**_I would find you_**

I wake up slowly and I see that I am in Alaric's History classroom. There is a pain in my hands, my neck hurts and my skin is _burning_. I look at the desk and Alaric is sitting there, feet up, twirling a stake in his hand.

I cringe and look down at my hands. Stuck in my flesh, are _wooden_ pencils. I look up again with wide eyes that only get wider as I realize I have a vervain soaked cloth tied around my mouth that is _burning_ my skin. Immediately tears gather in my eyes, a few leaking out as I remember when the wolves tortured me, when my own _father_ tortured me and now Alaric, a close friend torturing me.

He glares at me for a moment before taking his phone and dialing a number. He paces behind me and I sit straight, bracing myself for an attack.

"Well who else would it be?" He says into the phone, walking up beside me. "Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline," He walks in front of me and leans against the desk. "And if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going I will kill her." As he says the last part he looks into my eyes unflinchingly, unapologetic.

It feels like years before Elena shows up.

"Caroline!"

"Take a seat," Alaric says as she rushes to me. "Now."

She sits slowly in the seat next to me, her jaw clenched. "Why are you doing this?" The pain is clear in her voice and I look down at my marred hands, trying to think of anything but the pain.

"Because you need me," He's pacing in front again and I flinch. "Because you're an eighteen year old girl without parents, or guidance, or any sense of right and wrong anymore,"

"Look at you," She counteracts. "How is this right?" She asks, gesturing to me. I flinch again because I am Caroline Forbes and I am not weak, and he has put me in a position where I _am_ weak.

"She's a murderer, she told me she killed someone and liked it." Tears stream down my face as he talks and Elena looks at me. "Now how is that right?"

He walks closer to her. "Listen, Elena, your parents led the council; it was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

Even in my misery I find it in me to feel sorry for Elena. That was a _low_ blow.

"You don't know anything about them."

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" He crouches down, refusing to break eye contact with her. "If you don't side with the humans," He looks me up and down. "You're just as bad as them."

He stands up. "Now kill her. Or I'll do it for you." He offers her the stake that he's kept such a tight hold on. "And I'll make it hurt." He grabs her by the arms roughly. "Get up." He pushes her so she's in front of me, putting the stake in her hands.

Elena looks into my eyes but I look down at the last second. She goes to plunge the stake, but turns so it's to Alaric, not me. He catches her arm, stopping the stake from getting too close.

"I thought I taught you better than that." He growls.

"You did," She says, bringing the glass cup on the desk up, slamming it against his temple.

It must be the vervain, because he doubles over, clutching his face, screaming. Elena turns quickly and takes the pencils out of my hands. I throw my head back, dizzy at the pain. She takes off the gag and helps me up.

"Get help," She tells me.

We run for the door, and I'm out before she is. I use my vamp speed to my advantage and run five halls away, but stop when I realize I should help her like she helped me. I walk backward; think of which way I should get to the class room when someone grabs me from behind, one arm holding me to them, one hand over my mouth. My eyes go wide with fear and I whimper.

"Shhh, Shhh… it's okay, it's okay." It's Klaus who has a hold of me. As soon as he realizes I'm not going to bolt, he uncovers my mouth but keeps his grip on me. "It's me, it's okay." He brushes my hair back as he talks quietly into my ear and I look up at him. I'm safe in his embrace, even though the immediate threat is not gone; I know I am safe with him. I lean into his frame and he seems to hold onto me tighter. "It's okay, you're safe." He looks down the hall again quickly. "We'll save Elena, you go straight home, you stay inside. Do you understand?" He's talking quickly and quietly, the whole time he's fidgety, looking over his shoulder, looking into my eyes, brushing my hair away from my face, rubbing circles into my hip… I don't answer and he spins me so I'm facing him, and his eyes hold a burning fire and he speaks even more urgently. "Do you understand me?" I look into his blue eyes and I see concern and dare I say it… fear?

I'm too afraid to speak yet so I nod my head frantically. I open my mouth and the first thing that comes to mind is 'thank you' so I say it. Quietly, and I sound broken: "Thank you."

His stare is so intense and I can't seem to look away. He almost looks as if he wants to say something else, but with one last look into my eyes he's gone. I look down the hall one more time before I'm speeding out also.

* * *

_**Time has brought**_

When I got the call from Bonnie about Klaus being staked, I dropped the damn cellular device. I didn't know what to feel. I felt relieved for Elena being alive and not a human blood bag for his hybrids, but I also felt, sad, angry, upset and hurt, like someone I cared deeply about… had just died. Bonnie told me about the little 'victory party' at Elena's house and before I could come up with an excuse she'd already hung up with a 'see you there, Caroline'.

I took an hour shower, dressed slowly, did my hair and makeup slowly, and drank two blood bags slowly before driving to Elena's house.

Damon and Stefan walked her to the door and she stopped to talk to them. I distracted myself as to not hear the obviously-personal conversation.

She walks into the kitchen where Matt is snacking and I'm about to pour a well-needed alcoholic drink.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Welcome to our victory party!" I say, with way too much false enthusiasm.

"What victory? We failed, Alaric's still out there."

"We know," Bonnie says. "But we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and… Caroline convinced us to enjoy it. For a night."

Hey, you stupid witch, I did _not_ come up with this freaking idea! Bitch. I put on a fake smile as I pour, thinking of ways to kill the backstabbing, no good for nothing witch that I call a best friend.

"I'm gonna be honest," Matt jumps in as Tyler puts chips into a bowl. "I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number 2."

He puts his arm over Tyler's shoulders. "Yeah… we would have taken you right down to the hospital bro," Tyler teases.

"Please, I'm more stealth than that, I'm like a ninja."

"You wish,"

"Here, you need this," I say, giving Elena a shot glass, which she takes questioningly. "I heard." I tilt my head towards the front door. "And you know that sooner or later, you're gonna have to choose… right?"

She nods and looks down. "I know,"

I rub her arms because she just looks so crestfallen and I feel so bad for her. Tyler walks up to us smiles.

"Hey, give me your hand." He says to Elena and she does. He pours salt onto it and I smile.

"Thank you for standing up to Klaus like that," She tells him.

"Let's just say it's been a long time coming."

"Way too long," I agree, butting in. Tyler puts an arm around my waist and brings me to him, giving me a side hug. "Alright, let's drink." I need more than a few drinks, I need to forget.

"I do not condone this, by the way," Elena says to all of us.

"You survived Klaus, I think you can make an exception, you can go back to being responsible tomorrow," Jeremy says, raising his own shot.

"Okay," She agrees, bring the shot to her mouth.

"Hang on," Tyler interrupts. "Do you guys hear that?"

We all listen closely and look around, but nothing sounds unusual.

"That is the sound of a Klaus-free life." He continues.

We all laugh and I look away from everyone else, not feeling as great as they seem to be feeling.

"To a Klaus-free life," Elena proposes and we all raise our glasses. "And to all of you, my family."

A round of cheers goes on and I down the shot, quick to make another.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Your heart to me**_

As soon as I hear the news I am running to the cellar, and before I'm even fully in I'm calling out his name.

"Tyler… Tyler…" My voice is heavy as the tears flow effortlessly down my face. I look around the candle-lit cellar and bring my hand to my mouth. "Oh my god, oh… oh…"

"Caroline?" I hear loudly from behind me and I turn.

"Tyler!" I call out and he runs down the stairs, catching me as I jump on him. My arms are as tight around his neck as his are around my waist.

"Hey," He says quietly, as I cry into his neck. "Sorry, I was just with Bonnie."

I can't seem to bring myself together, but I know I have to tell him. I pull back a bit and cradle his head in my hands.

"What happened?" He looks into my eyes.

I shake my head as I answer. "Klaus died," I fist my hands in his t-shirt. "He's dead."

He looks away and I can see that he's thinking fast. I start to gasp, quick and fast and he moves so he's eye-level with me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and speaks quietly.

"You're going to be fine, Caroline." His voice is serious, and it doesn't seem like him anymore.

"It's not me that I'm worried about," I say, though a selfish part of me is. I am scared for Tyler. He is my friend and I will always love him, though lately, not as much as he loves me.

"There's no point," He shrugs under my hands. "I'm a lost cause,"

I cry out and my shoulders heave at what he's saying.

"But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you." I shake my head and look at him. "And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?"

I nod again, because he's _dying_ and I'll do anything he wants me to.

He cradles my head like I'm doing to him and steps so our bodies are close, and then his mouth is on mine. It's different from all the other times we've kissed, he's holding me like never before, he's soft, yet it's fierce, and it's just _so not Tyler_. He buries his hand further into my hair and I rise on my tip toes as the kiss starts to die. I kiss his lips, and then his cheek and neck and I hold him to me.

He runs his hands down my back like Klaus did when he saved me from Alaric and I cry harder as he holds me tight. He cries out in pain and flies away from me, crouching down. He coughs loudly as he clutches his side. I start crying again to the point where it's hard to see through my tears.

"Do you feel anything?" He asks, clutching his heart and standing up.

I nod my head. "No, I feel fine," I tell him.

"I need you to get out of here; I don't want you to watch me die."

"No," I say as soon as the words leave his mouth. "I'm not leaving."

He cries out and falls to his knees again in pain. I drop to mine with him and put a hand on his back as he starts to cough.

"I'm staying," I say as his eyes turn gold.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"You run, or I'll make you run."

"I'm not leaving," My voice cracks so badly, it's crazy he understood me.

I hear his bones break and he twists and turns, I stand up and fall back a few steps. I cry harder because I can't do anything to help and I wish so badly that I could. He growls at me and I fall back a few more steps.

"GO!" He screams and I let out a raw cry. His eyes are yellow and with one last look, I bolt from the cellar.

Five miles away from the cellar I finally stop and fall to the ground, crying. I sit on the muddy, dirty, leave-covered ground for an hour or more before I start to actually think.

Tyler seemed so different from his house, to the cellar. He had _never_ said anything so meaningful to me in my life, though… he was dying, didn't dying people do out of character things? And his kiss… he has kissed me so many different ways, and they were all _Tyler_, but this _wasn't_ a Tyler kiss. Was it because he was dying and he wasn't thinking or because it was a goodbye or…?

_You're beautiful, you… you're, you're strong, you're full of light._

_But you're strong, and you have a beautiful future ahead of you._

The two are from two completely different people, but the both are also oh so similar. One, I can see saying something as elegant like that, however… Tyler would _never_ say that. No matter how much in love with me or any other girl he was in, he would never, in a _thousand_ years, say that. I looked up at the large, bright, full moon in the otherwise dark sky. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**_I have loved you for a_**

I can't believe they got me. They were carting Rebekah and I in a van, a police car in front of us and behind us. Today was such a mess, what with the council actually taking action, Elena becoming a vampire, and not knowing where to go.

Rebekah started groaning, and I sat back and was quiet so I didn't startle her. We were held to the seats by ropes soaked in vervain. She saw me, and then looked up into the front seats, where a council lackey was driving fast.

"Vervain ropes," I tell her as she continues to struggle against her bonds.

Her head shoots up to look at me.

"Looks like Alaric outed us all to the council." She looks shocked, but really, she shouldn't.

"The council… what exactly do they think they can do to me?"

Before we can say anything else, I hear loud tires screeching outside, and then we (or maybe something else?) hits us, all the glass breaking in the van as Rebekah and I are thrown forward, not able to go too far due to our ropes, and back, our legs going high in the air.

My chest hurts as the car lands on its side, and Rebekah cries out.

I start coughing as Rebekah weakly asks "What the hell happened?"

Someone breaks the first door, and I see brown hair, before the other door is torn off.

Tyler?

"Tyler?" I ask.

He jumps over the seats to me, and starts untying me.

"I'm harder to kill than you think,"

"You're alive?" I ask as I hear the sirens again. "How are you alive?" And I start almost crying as I smile, looking at his face.

"We don't have time. Come on, we've gotta go." He helps me up, and I cling to his arms like a lifeline.

"Wait, what about me?" I hear Rebekah ask, but I get too far to hear Tyler's response.

He catches up to me, and we run into the woods, along the way I call my mother and tell her I'm fine, leaving out that Tyler is alive. When we get far enough into the woods, we stop, and somehow we end up kissing. I don't know if he started it, or if I do, all I know is, he's never been this good at kissing before.

I rush him over to a tree, and the kiss is fast and rushed.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I don't get it! How are you alive?"

"This is going to sound incredible, but,"

I can't wait, there will be time for him to explain later. I kiss him again, and he holds on to me tight.

He tries to speak a few more times, but I won't let him, so he finally stops, pushing me into a tree, shrugging off his jacket. I slide his shirt over his head before I kiss him again. Each kiss is harder and more rushed than the last.

Seriously though, how come he's never kissed me before like this?

"Easy _love_, wrong time, wrong place, _wrong equipment_," He says, breaking away, and I don't even process his words.

"I am somehow alive, we're fugitives on the run, and all signs point to hot hybrid vampire sex." I shrug my cardigan off and toss it to the ground as I kiss him again.

I push him into another tree across the clearing and pull my shirt over my head, revealing my bra to him before we're at it again.

"Did you just call me _love_?" I ask, his words finally catching up to me.

"I don't know _love_, did I?" He asks, and I know he isn't Tyler.

"What the hell did you do to Tyler?" I ask, slamming my hands on his (Tyler's) chest.

"That's what I enjoy about you, so much more than a pretty face."

"Oh my god, you're Klaus. You're disgusting!" I step farther away from him.

"And you're a glorious kisser!"

I frown and with all my might slap him, and not a human slap, but a vampire slap, which makes his (Tyler's) head turn.

"Listen, I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you."

I pull my shirt on and scoff. "Oh, you do one semi-decent thing and now you're my hero? Ugh! I need to go sanitize my mouth!"

"Your mouth was all over me! I was an innocent victim!"

"Put Tyler back!"

"Gladly, then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot, hybrid sex."

He raises his (Tyler's!) eyebrows at me before walking away, leaving me still panting from adrenalin (or maybe his kisses).


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thousand years_**

I walk into the bar, a little peeved at being a distraction again. I take off my jacket as I stop behind him.

"Place looks pretty good, considering your hybrid got blown up in it."

"Caroline," He sets his glass of red wine (or is it blood?) down as I take a seat next to him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want you to give Elena back,"

"Ah, they sent you to sweet talk me…" He looks down and I feel remorse again. "Well, good form, but I'm afraid I can't do it."

"Why not?"

His eyes narrow. "She needs my help."

I scoff and roll my eyes at him.

"Look, I'm not going to burden you with the gory details, I know you have enough on your plate already,"

"That's none of your business, actually," I say, feeling even worse now that he's brought up the Tyler-Hayley ruse.

"Yes, well, just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you."

I look at him, and his eyes are at first downcast, and I feel my dead heart start to beat. He always says things that make me second guess him every time.

"I wouldn't have let him." He looks straight into my eyes again and inside, I'm breaking.

"Can I at least offer you a drink?" He asks, breaking me from his spell.

"Yeah… thanks." I say, and even though I'm playing a part, I mean it.

He smiles and his dimples show, making me smile again. As soon as I smile, it drops, thinking of all the times I've deceived him. He's only ever been kind to me, thought of me first, and this is how I repay him…

I look down at my phone as I get a text from Stefan, and cringe. I make a show of distaste on my face as I look at Klaus again.

"So here's the thing… I didn't just come here to try to get you to release Elena."

"You don't say?"

"I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out." His smile drops and I just about cry then. "Which he did… and don't get mad, but then he… _lost_ her."

The words are barely out of my mouth before he's out of his seat and walking to the door, I follow after him and try to make it better.

"Klaus!"

"Caroline," He says, turning back to me. "You're _beautiful_, but if you _don't stop talking_ I will kill you."

I know his threat is empty so I _continue talking_. "They figured out how to stop the hallucinations!" I say, and he stops again, turning and walking so he's face-to-face with me.

"Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me."

I tell him in one breath, and as he contemplates what to do, I'm asking for one of his hybrids and propositioning a trade of some sorts.

* * *

I stop by Tyler's house later, as it's all over, and I feel like I just want to crawl up in bed with some hot cocoa and rest forever.

Tyler is sitting on a loveseat, looking straight ahead, Hayley curled up beside him.

"Tyler…"

"It's just us," He sighs, and I see a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He looks at Hayley, bringing the bottle to his lips. "Paying our respects to Chris."

On the table are several more bottles of alcohol, some half-full, and most empty.

"Tyler, we didn't have a choice."

"I told him we had his back. I told him if he helped us he'd be free."

"But we needed to help our friend."

"Yeah, we helped are friend by handing over another friend."

"Chris wasn't—" He cuts me off.

"Chris was a friend, Caroline," He says condescendingly to me. "He's like me! He's part of my pack! All he wanted to do was be unsired by that disgusting piece of…" He trails off, sitting back again.

"How did you even get Klaus to agree to give up one of his hybrids?" He asks after an uncomfortable silence of me standing in front of him.

"I agreed to go on a _date_ with him."

Tyler nods, and then stands.

"I thought that it might help keep up the ruse between you and Hayley," I say, as he pours a glass of something, trying to make what I did better.

_Why can't I do anything right?_

He looks at me, and then nods, before suddenly that bottle, not the glass, but the bottle, is being thrown inches by my head, and crashes into the wall.

I bow my head and close my eyes, standing straight as a board as Hayley wakes up with a "What the hell is going on?"

"_Nothing_. _Nothing_ at all," Tyler says looking right at me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'll love you for a**_

Klaus walks up to me at the Miss Mystic Falls ceremony, in a black suit, light blue shirt, and grey tie.

"And how am I doing?" He asks, and I sigh at his smile.

"You're _perfect_." I sigh longingly before covering it up with a scoff. "Which is _so_ beyond annoying I can't even look at you!" I look up at the blue sky instead of his blue eyes, but I see him lower his head with a perfect smile.

He really is perfect.

I finally look back to him and wait for his response.

"They didn't waste any time, did they?" He asks, looking over my shoulder and I see Tyler and Hayley, in a skimpy orange (who even wears that shade _anyway_?) dress, holding hands and crossing the bridge.

I hate lying, but lying to Klaus is by far the worse. He looks at me and I finally turn.

"Let's just get today over with…" I say softly, walking away.

* * *

Later, while I'm confronting Elena, he comes up to me.

"…and the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf!"

I know I'm getting louder, but Elena with Damon riles me up. He fed on me, he compelled me, he tried to _kill_ me!

"Easy, love, you're making a scene," He says lowly.

I look around and notice for the first time that people are paying attention to us, not the dancing going on.

"Wow, Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier," Elena says bitingly, walking away.

"How did I become the bad guy?" I ask, throwing my hands up slightly.

"Let's get you a drink," He says, walking in front of me. "I'll tell you all about being the bad guy."

He offers me his arm, and I take it. We snatch a bottle and two glasses, and walk to a bench, him holding both the bottle and glasses as I talk animatedly.

"As her best friend, it is my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on _everything_!"

"So being a vampire changed her?"

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are. It doesn't turn you into a completely different person."

"It's very peculiar…" He says with a smile as we near the bench.

"What's that look for?" I ask.

"It all makes sense eventually."

"Whatever, let's just… let's hurry up and find the cure!" I say, taking a seat as he sets the glasses and bottle on a little table.

"I'm working on it," He responds, working on pouring us each a glass.

"Would you ever take it?" I ask, looking at him.

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most _powerful_ creature on the _planet_? Hmm?" He asks, breaking the sealing on the bottle.

"So there's not one single moment, in your _whole_ life that you wanted to be human?"

He raises his eyebrows at me with a knowing look. He pops the cork off, letting it fly and we both look at it. "How about you?" He pours the wine into the glasses.

I take a sip and shrug, laughing.

"Life used to be a lot easier," He starts to stand and I look at him questioningly, taking another long sip. "Don't you miss the days of being Chair of the Miss Mystic Falls Beautification Committee? And the director of the policeman's yearly—"

I cut him off, my eyes wide as I start to stand. "Is that my Miss Mystic application?" I try to take the application of his hands, but it falls from both of his hands. He snatches it out of the air, as it tries to fall to the ground behind his shoulder. "Where did you get that?!"

"When I am chosen," He continues reading from it, ignoring me. "I intend to redefine excellence—"

I run my hands through my hair and give up, listening to him.

"Now I'm really enjoying your use of 'when' here, it's very confident."

"Mm-hm," I agree, with my hands on my hips.

"And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire. Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire'." He mocks me with a laugh, and I try for the paper again.

"Yeah, it's really very funny! It's hilarious! Just give that—"

He continually holds it back, just out of my reach and I stop, looking at him.

I can tell he's on the verge of laughter, and truthfully, so am I. I'm the first one to break, and he follows after, laughing, and I'm mesmerized by his deep chuckle.

We sit back down on the stone bench and I take another sip of wine, still smiling. After we finish half the bottle he stands, and offers me his arm. We take a walk around the grounds, and I keep my arm in his, even going so far as putting my other hand on his bicep as we walk across the bridge.

"I never answered your question," He says suddenly as we stop, not too far away from the bridge. I disentangle myself from him and listen. "If I ever thought about being human. Once… I was on a trek in the Andes," He licks his lips and I'm drawn to them for a moment. "And a humming bird—"

He mimics the imitation of a bird flying with his hand.

"Flew up to me, and just hovered there, staring at me. It's tiny heart was _pattering_—"

He mimics that too, touching his chest faintly.

"Like a machine gun."

I smile softly at him, encouraging him to continue.

"And I thought… what a thing. You know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of _death_… and how _satisfying..._ _every day_ must be that it _survived_."

He looks at me, and I stare right back, thinking about his confession. He truly is deeper than just what everyone sees.

He' s _complex_.

"And that was the _only_ time I ever thought about being human."

I smile again, and I just can't seem to stop smiling at him.

_I wonder if I ever will?_

* * *

**_Thousand more._**

Inside The Grill, people are all talking and laughing, having a good time at the Winter Wonderland. I, however, am looking at a piece of art, a dark snowflake. I look away for a moment, and I see Klaus standing by me. He smiles and I'm fascinated that I can make him smile.

"Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" I ask, with a mocking smile.

"Dickens was a dark man," He walks over to me as I walk over to where he was, both of us just going in a circle. "You would have liked him."

"Nice snowflake, by the way." I compliment.

"Is my work really that literal?" He asks.

"I'm serious! There's something… _lonely_ about it." Instead of looking at the painting we were talking about, I was looking at him.

_Please know that my words meant something so much more._

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

_Why didn't you read into it?_

"Can I offer you some champagne?" He asks.

"Can't, too many adult prying eyes," I say, walking away, with him following. "Don't want to be a high school alcoholic tale at the next town meeting."

"Well then, it's a good thing the high school parts nearly over."

"If we're going to be nice to each other than I WILL need that glass of champagne."

"Is that our _thing_?" He asks, walking closer with a smile.

"We don't have a _thing_," I remind him.

"Allow me," He says, walking away to get glasses, and no doubt, a whole bottle like last time.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I have died everyday_**

**_Waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a_**

**_Thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a_**

**_Thousand more._**

_London: February 11th, 3012_

"Happy birthday, Miss Forbes," Harry says, bowing slightly as he walks up to me.

"Thank you… Harry," I muse as I rub my hand against the railing of my balcony. I watch my pale hand against the dark wood acting fascinated so I don't have to talk. Any other day I'd jump at the chance to talk, but right now… on this day… no.

"The guests are set to arrive at La Bella at seven, its five now, Miss Forbes. You told me to remind you, remember?" He asks cautiously and I almost _smile_ at my long-time friend.

"Yes, I remember, Henry. You may go," I dismiss him, but I continue looking out at the dreary, rainy weather of London; lost in my own thoughts.

Harry and I met in the Caribbean after I made some rather awful enemies and he helped me out of a sticky situation; since then though, he's stuck by my side loyally for four hundred years. Since 2013 I have changed from the sweet, naïve little Caroline Forbes to sexy, fierce Gemma Dean, heiress and socialite.

_Happy birthday, Caroline,_

I close my eyes and ignore the pang in my heart. He promised me Rome, Paris, Tokyo; and since he, and only he promised me that, I have avoided all three of the places for a thousand years. I stand up straighter and push his image out of my mind. I take one last look at the busy London streets twenty-three floors below me before turning away from my dining room balcony and walking into my gorgeous penthouse.

I look around at my home. I have very large flat, since I can afford it after a thousand years of saving money: kitchen, dining room and living room downstairs, upstairs my bedroom, closet, bathroom, personal living area and office. My kitchen is beautifully decorated, light grey wood floors, white wood cabinets, two islands with grey marble and the most up-to-date kitchen fridge, microwave, stove, sink, TV, whatever a perfect kitchen needs, mine has it. In front of the large wall-window I have a window seat that I love to rest and look at the spectacular view. My dining room is painted grey, with dark wood furnishing and grey-cushioned chairs. A large mirror sits between two even larger windows that have a perfect view of the river and the Tower Bridge. I smile at my white roses that are in crystal vases on the table and the dresser I have. The French doors open up to another balcony where I have white wicker chairs and a cute table when I have tea and watch the cars. My living room is painted a light cream-color, large drapes, white and turquoise horizontal stripes on them. I have a huge L-shaped white couch, a white loveseat, and a turquoise table with cute line designs, two turquoise chairs and a white chair. Of course, to add on to the gorgeous turquoise chars and table, I have turquoise pillows, along with white and a mix of both. The tile has a cute design, a box, inside a box, inside a box and on the wall I have a flat screen TV. On top of the fireplace, above the mantel, I have photo boxes with a picture of each of my favorite landmarks that I have visited: Big Ben, the Great Wall, Taj Mahal, Harbour Bridge, Golden Gate Bridge, and the Statue of Liberty…

I walk up my elaborate grand staircase, running my hands along the wood handle, taking deep breaths. I step into my living area, a room painted light blue, with a black fireplace, a room-length mantel with shelves that went to the floor, a black mirror above it and another TV. Black wood floors, with a chic real Persian rug, glass table, black and white striped couch, white lamps with black shading, two black side tables, two pink chairs with black and white striped pillows and a long, black footstool. It seems… wild but it absolutely, perfectly… fits. On the far wall, behind the couch is a bookcase filled with my most favorite books, but when I pull out the large, leather bound book on the third shelf down it opens back into my office. I have beige carpeting in here, and white walls, with two pretty green couches back-to back, a crystal table in front of each, two white chairs close by and a chandelier above both couches. A gold-embroidered, elegant mirror and a TV are hanging on the wall opposite my windows. I walk straight ahead and push open the doors, looking into the second dining room, turquoise and green designed walls, dark-polished table, turquoise drapes framing my large window, and white chairs with coral cushions. I close them again and go to the left, into an open, wall-less space, which has white walls, two low blue-designed chairs, a blue foot table, and a large white desk, with the latest desktop monitor, laptop and any other gadget I need to make sure everything stays the way it should in my life. I have a black bookcase filled with mundane books that are boring to read but informational as to if something went wrong. In the corner I have a comfy reading nook that I often frequent. Behind the portrait of the Eiffel Tower I had done some eight hundred years ago is a compartment that holds all my diaries, from the year I turned to the one I write in today. Behind the portrait of the Trevi Fountain I had someone paint for me for Christmas six hundred years ago I have old family photos and memories of Mystic Falls. And behind my most recent portrait, only three hundred years old, is the Soja Shrine Garden, where behind it lays all my knowledge of Original vampires and Hybrid vampires. I keep my most treasured memories of a happier time in there. I walk back out the way I came and go to my bathroom.

I step onto the light, off-white tiles and start a bath in the best bath money can buy. I sit on the counter that surrounds the bath and pour in strawberry-smelling bath salts. I walk up the two stairs to the crystal-door shower, shedding my clothes as I go. I wash my body, shampoo and condition my hair, and shave to make sure my skin is soft as ever. I turn off the bath after I step out of the shower, then slide into the hot water and rest my head on the pillow. I open my eyes and I immediately see myself in the mirror above my double sink. After an hour thirty minutes I slip out and dry off, then I wrap the big, white fluffy towel around myself and walk out of my bathroom into the next room over: my "closet".

Honestly, it's not a closet; I muse as I drop the white towel and tie the belt of my mid-thigh-length white silk robe around my waist. I walk across the white-tiled, with orange stars in each cornered floor, taking a seat in one of the five white seats, crossing my feet on top of the matching footstool. I lean back and sigh happily, looking at the crystal chandelier. In front of me I have six long isles, like bookcases in a library, and on the side of each isle I have my clothes for the week… unless of course, I change that, which I end up doing… about a million times. Each isle has its own light switch and is categorized by color of the clothing. The first isle: t-shirt and tank tops, the second: shirts wearable outside of my home, dressier than t-shirts, the third: shorts and jeans, to pair with either my tank tops or my satin shirts, like skinny jeans, the fourth: clubbing clothes, short and tight dresses that left almost nothing to the imagination, the fifth: ball gowns and elaborate gowns for special events such as my birthday or when I played up my role as a socialite, the sixth: sleepwear like satin negligees and satin shorts with tiny tops. On the wall with the window I have my undies and bras, then on the wall when I first walk in I have my jackets and hats. On the opposite wall facing the windows, on the other side of the door I have a long mirror, with a large pink boudoir which held my hair products, clips, and blow dryer, flat iron and curling iron. Next to that is another pink boudoir which held all my makeup, and on the far wall behind the chairs I have my necklaces, rings, earrings, bracelets, and anything else that can be an accessory. All I have to do is press the pink button on that wall and out pops a hidden door, which is another room that holds all of my shoes.

I sit at my first boudoir and blow dry my hair, then curl it to give myself my signature Caroline look—since it _is_ my birthday and not really _Gemma Dean's_. I forgot how much I love my hair curled, I muse as I finger a curl. My blonde hair is always straightened nowadays. I switch boudoirs and give myself simple black cat-eye liner, and then I give myself smoky-eye that looks killer with my large green eyes. I walk over to my clothes and take my newly-bought fire-engine red dress off the rack and zip it on: screw all undergarments; this dress is too damn _tight_ for that. It's floor-length, mermaid-style with a long train; I walk over to the accessories wall and pick out an elaborate diamond necklace and matching earrings. I pick out a pair of red slingbacks. I walk out of my closet, through the living area and to my bedroom.

My bedroom is of course light yellow, with a king-sized four poster bed on the wall facing my whole glass wall overlooking the Tower Bridge and busy London streets. It has white hangings, silver bedspread and pillowcases, dark wood floors and furnishing, crystal chandelier, two white couches, two white chairs with pink and yellow pillows, two end tables, a foot table and a TV above my fireplace, a door to my living area and to the bathroom. On my walls (minus the glass wall) I have pictures of Elena, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie, all of us together throughout the years. Of course we lost Bonnie soon, when she aged to be 103, but I still have mostly fond memories of her. I walk over to one of my nightstands and pull out a key that I keep hidden under the light. I unlock the nightstand and take out the bracelet that I received as a birthday present a thousand years ago. I clasp it on my wrist and head downstairs again.

I walk down the twisting stairs to clapping and I smile at my friends. Elena and Damon are standing close to each other, Damon looking at Elena while Elena beams at me. Stefan is a little to the side, still a little uncomfortable with Elena choosing Damon after she turned. I love Stefan, but Damon really does complete Elena, he gives her a kind of mysterious, dark, dangerous love. I still feel sorry for him every time I see that sad puppy look in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Care!" Elena says, flashing over to me as soon as I'm on solid ground, giving me a tight hug. I hug her back and laugh at her eagerness. She lets me go and Damon gives me a barely-there nod as a greeting.

"Happy Birthday," Stefan says, pulling me into an awkward, one-armed hug.

"Thanks, guys!" I say, looking at them more closely.

Of course Damon and Stefan look perfect in black suits and ties, but Elena looks gorgeous, like always. I feel jealous for a moment before I throw out the unwanted feeling. _Tonight is my night_. Elena is wearing a long, elegant black strapless dress with her hair down and straight, black pumps on her feet.

"Oh, Care, this is so exciting!" She giggles, dragging me out of my home by looping her arm with mine. In the elevator she goes on about how the ballroom looks perfect, and the food is perfect, and the music is perfect and how everything is _perfect_ for my birthday. _As it should be_, I think to myself.

For the last nine hundred years or so I have changed my view on life drastically—after leaving Mystic Falls and traveling the States for a decade I decided that people took advantage of me, and I let them. I admit it… back then I was too nice, too willing to help people. After a particularly bad run-in with a group of over-confident vampires in New Orleans where the leader thought he could use me without being punished I went off on a bender, I killed the whole coven and even a few humans. For a little over three hundred years I turned off my emotions, and only wanted to turn them on within the century after that. By then, however, I had already made most of the vampires in the world terrified of me, and I wasn't about to go back to little, naïve Caroline, and I quite like being in charge where everyone bowed down to me.

I'm still the loving, caring Caroline Forbes; just… don't get in my way.

We walked out of my building and I smiled at the sleek black limo waiting for us. The driver, obviously compelled, opened the door with a bow. After we were all seated he sped off in the direction of La Bella, a hotel not too far away from my home. Tonight there would be dancing, drinking, eating; talking… it would be a ball, in honor of me.

"Everything is set, Care. All you have to do now is smile and dance the night away!" Elena giggles again, smiling up at Damon.

_Oh, poor, poor, Stefan…_ I think as I see his crestfallen look as he gazes at the two lovebirds. _It's okay, Stefan… we're only as alone as we make ourselves._

"Not too hard, seeing as she never seems to shut up," Damon smirks at me, though I know he means no harm by it. We've come to a… understanding in the last few centuries… and I've long since forgiven him for what he did to me when I was human.

"Hm… I like people, and people like me… it's not my fault they like to hear me talk." I smile at them, but it's forced. _Why, oh why, did I repeat what I said to him all those years ago?_

"Oh, Care, wait until you see what I got you! I _know_ you'll just love it! Remember when we were in Athens, and you liked that cute little—"

Stefan cut her off with a chuckle. "Elena, don't give it away."

"Oh, Care, you don't know what it is, do you?" She looks at me with big, brown eyes quickly filling with tears.

"Of course not, Elena," I assure her. _It's that bracelet and earring set, the diamonds with rubies…_

"Thank God! You really will love it, though, Caroline." She smiles at me and I somehow end up conjuring a smile for her in return.

These days I don't smile as much as I used to. It's just… so hard when life has gotten this boring, when life has led me nowhere, with no one. After we defeated The Five, and Elena decided against taking the cure, choosing Damon, we all scattered. Tyler and I went about for a few months, but I caught him and the girl Hayley in our bed in Georgia. Let's just say, I haven't heard from either of them. Now that I think about it, I wonder what happened to the lady werewolf. Did she die, since werewolves' aging is only slowed? Or did Tyler get Klaus to change her into a hybrid like him? Whatever they did, I don't care.

Most of my smiles are forced, but around Elena, Damon, and Stefan I give them a real smile or two. These people have played an important role in my long existence so far. Elena may have changed from innocent to more knowing and a little devious at times, Damon may have changed from heartless to sometimes mushy, Stefan may have changed from broody to helpful, and I may have changed from sunny to more careful, but I still love them, maybe more, than I did yesterday, the day before that, and the day before _that_.

Soon we were at La Bella, and Damon helped Elena out of the limo like a gentleman, leaving Stefan and I behind like a jerk. Stefan offered me his hand and I took it, smiling graciously.

"I'm sorry he's flaunting her," I said, my voice lower than a whisper so Damon and Elena, who were already in the building, wouldn't hear.

Stefan sighed and I patted his arm. "It's not even that anymore... I don't want her anymore. You know that. I'm not going to wait around for a thousand years, pining after my brother's girl."

"Then what is it?" I ask as we walked up the steps, raising my eyebrows at this new information.

"You have to try to understand this from my point of view, Caroline… in the eighteen hundreds with Katherine; I had to compete with my brother for her attention, and then she decides she wants both of us. In the twenty first century I had to compete with my brother for Elena's attention, and it was like touching an open wound, with all similarities taken into account. The nineteen twenties were my best times, even though I was the Ripper… I was genuinely happy with Rebekah. With Rebekah there wasn't a care in the world, we danced, we ate, and we… _talked_. I didn't have to share her with my brother or fight for her attention, she loved me for me, and I didn't have to try to be _Saint Stefan_ or someone I was not… I'll always love Elena, but I'm not _in_ love with Elena."

I smiled. He's finally over _perfect_ Elena. Elena may be my best girlfriend, but I've come to terms with after turning it off, then back on, a little of my anger, my jealousy, my _all about me_ attitude, my feelings of _never_ being the one came back full force and haven't quite gone away yet.

"Find her, then," I advise him.

"I've been looking for a while now," He looks down quickly and _is he blushing_?

"How long is a while now?" I tease, actually smiling again.

Stefan is probably my best friend now. He was there for me when I first turned; he was good to Elena when they were together, even if he _was_ broody when they weren't. He tracked me down when I went through my Ripper phase, and we helped each other through those centuries, and he's finally back to how he was in the 20's… though, he's more careful and his emotions _aren't_ turned off. Stefan is good company when he isn't distracted by doppelgangers. He's also fiercely loyal, and he'll get me out of a tough jam whenever I need it.

"Fifty years… give or take."

I throw my head back and laugh. Not at him, but at how long it's taken him. Though, I guess I can't blame him since I also looked for Klaus for a little over forty years before I found Rebekah who gave me no information and another twenty on top of that.

"Oh, Stefan, if you need help, I'll gladly supply it!" I giggle again. I'm more influential, feared, and I have more people on my side than the Salvatore brothers. Combined.

"I do not need help _finding_ someone. I'm just taking my time."

I laugh again and he glares at me. "I will help you, I know how it feels," I remind him, suddenly serious.

He smiles at me and gives my arm a squeeze. "I know, Care."

* * *

AN: Hey, guys! So, I had this on my computer and was going to update on Friday, but I decided since I was such a bad updater I'd update tonight! ...and I sound so dorky. Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was a bit more of a filler and an inside look into Caroline's thoughts a thousand years later.


End file.
